For a Reason
by Foxmur
Summary: How would it be to end a relationship with the one you love, just to save her life? What would it feel like if you found her, dead, later that night? Would you be suspicious over everyone? Skilene; Julene. Rated for explicit reasons. Completed.


**Disclaimer- **I do not now, nor have I ever shared or claimed ownership of the television show 'Penguins of Madagascar', I only claim rights to the stories I've created and the time spent to create them. All ownership of the original show belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks.

**Note- **To everyone reading, I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I've decided to add to the archive and I hope this read is enjoyable. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me how you feel about it at the end, a simple review would be nice. ~Fox..

**Warning- **This is a story which is rated T for mentioning of death, witnessing of death, drunk drivers, hit-and-run, depression and violence. Take into mind that this is a bit of a struggle between Skilene and Julene fans out there so it fits with both. If you don't like either pairings, don't like one of the two, don't like this story because of death involvement or some other explanatory reason I would suggest you go back to the directory. It's my best suggestion and it would surely help you, the reader, out. I'm not making you read this so if you'd prefer to read something else please do so, I will not accuse you of doing anything wrong for it's what you have a liking to, I fully respect your decision and I will not cause harm to it. ~Fox..

**For a Reason**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

_Skipper _**POV**-

**Marlene. **Sweet, sweet Marlene. I can't believe this happened. I shouldn't of ever done this. I shouldn't of been so paranoid, I shouldn't of worried. I should of never said that to you and I should of held you tightly. I shouldn't of let my fears get in the way of our love. I only did it because I was afraid that if I let our relationship get so close, I might lose you. Now I realize that telling you that, I ended up bringing the loss on myself. But, I still don't understand..how did it happen? I know your not here anymore, but I want to know how it happened. How you got hurt and how you weren't capable of surviving it. I wanna' know who was with you, why it happened, why I wasn't there to protect you. I love you so much Marlene, and that's why I've decided on getting everyone together for a meeting within the hour to share their opinion on what happened. I don't want to try and get you back because I know it wont work, after Kowalski reported to me that you were out by the pond in the park, not breathing and probably dead, I couldn't handle anything more then to find out how it happened. I know your not here anymore, but I just have to hold onto this feeling to find out what happened and why you were outside of the zoo in the first place. We've told you about how unstable you are when your not in captivity, we've told you a numerous amount of times, and we've even kept watch to make sure that you wouldn't do it. I just wish I wouldn't of been hiding the night that it happened, I could of stopped you from going out and I could of made sure you were still alive today. I still can't believe this happened just yesterday. It's just so disgusting to hear. I wish you were here Marlene, because now I'm afraid that everyone could of done this to you. I don't know who to trust right now, but that's exactly why I'm having this meeting, to find out who did this to you.

"Skipper? Are you alright?" Private called. No, of course not. He knows what happened he should be in just as much of a slump as I am. But I am his leader, he would expect me to be able to handle this. Strange how I'd consider myself capable of handling it. I don't like having people I love gone. Your to precious Marlene. "Yes, young Private. I'm decent. I'm capable of maintaining myself. I wont be how I was 2400 hours ago when I went ballistic. However I am still unhappy, but I've calmed down a bit" I replied. I did freak out last night. That was when Kowalski told me what happened to you, Marlene. Or at least what he found of you. Because after not hearing word from you for nearly 3600 hours since I did that to you, we got worried that what I did might of been to extreme for you to take. I meant to tell you why I wanted to do it, but you just left me behind and unable to explain why I wanted to end our relationship. It was that blasted Blowhole. I know that I let my paranoia get to me about it, but I was so afraid that he might take you that I decided that he wouldn't do it if we weren't so close. I meant to tell you, but I take it that It wasn't as understanding as it went. I was going to tell you right after I broke up with you that Blowhole could possibly take you if we were to get so close, but then after I said we should break up you started crying, and then you ran away. I hate myself for doing this to you, the last I could ever speak to you was 'We should Break up' , then I shouted after you to come back but you just ran. I never got to say another word to you again. That's why when the boy's lead me to your body. I spent so much time by you after we brought you back here to fix you up. I was apologizing that I did all of this to you. Still though, I need to find out how and why you left the zoo, it'll possibly explain why you ended up the way you did. My sweet Marlene, why did this have to ever happen?

"Skipper, the meeting is going to start soon" Private called again. I slightly forgot for a minute. I'm way to into thought about you Marlene. I love you, but it is important I get the clues to why this had to happen. It's mandatory. "I know. Are Kowalski and Rico ready to report?" I questioned. All of my men need to be ready for you Marlene, we should be the first there considering how important you are to us. "Just about. Kowalski is in his lab trying to take a DNA test to see who might of last laid a hand on Marlene to try and get some evidence on why she was where she was" He replied. Good soldier. He's been trying to understand what happened just as much as I have. It was a good idea to promote him to lieutenant so long ago. In fact he requires an advancement in rank pretty soon. "..and what of Rico?" I came back. "I believe he's already waiting for us above". Good for Rico, he's ready to find out just as much as I am. I believe he requires an upgrade in rank also. "..and what of you Private? Are you ready for this intervention?". He nodded. Good boy. See Marlene? If your with me right now, you can see how much we want to understand what happened and put whoever did it behind bars.

"You know Private, Marlene and I had a close relationship before..it..happened" I spoke. He might be a bit behind on that, the lad should learn about this kind of stuff, I might need to have a talk to him about it, to bad his father isn't able to be here to give it. But I'll improvise. "I know, Kowalski told me one day when you were out with her, when I was asking where you were". I grinned. Heaven is probably my best answer. Honest to god Marlene you are my everything, and I wish I wouldn't of had any of that ever happen. "Yes. She and I had a very close relationship, we were a couple. We spent every day together in operations that benefited our relationship. Dates I mean. She and I were happy together". I don't mean to confuse the boy, but I know he can be a bit of help, considering how smart he is with these problems. Well, maybe not death, but when your feeling depressed. Even when your in a relationship, he's a good romance expert too, more likely when it comes to the more common thing's but none-the-less. "Well you are a great leader, I'm sure you two were happy together. I'm sorry that she isn't around anymore. I would of loved to see you two sharing a kiss, holding each other, the average romantic style. It's so adorable". Yeah, I do too kiddo. "Is Kowalski almost done?" I asked. No need to release my anger right now. I need to remain mature about this, I can deal with it. I'll find out what happened to you my darling Marlene. Why you were in so much trouble and why you ended up there. I mainly care about how you died. It's so frustrating to have to deal with this but it's something I must. I love you Marlene and I wont let anything go unsolved.

"Nearly. He said that he would be as quick as he could but it's not very easy to rush science. Science takes it's time and will deliver what it can at the best rate". I asked for a yes or no. "Well he needs to be finished soon, the intervention is gonna' start pretty soon. It's pretty important we're there on time. Marlene was a big asset to the zoo and us being her closest friends it would give us a bad reputation if we came in late. We even authorized that this meeting be held so we should be there before everyone else. In fact, retrieve him now. We should get going, we'll learn about fingerprints and DNA later. For now we need to hear history, not see confusing green blobs". He nodded and went into Kowalski's lab. I don't mean to interrupt him when he's doing what he's best at, but it's just such an important thing to learn about. The one you love is something you want to know a lot about, and I'll be devastated if I'm unable to learn more of you, my bride. Yes, that's right Marlene. I've wanted to marry you for some time now. But when I let my fear get in the way, everything fell apart. I still loved you, but I was so afraid of you getting hurt that I decided on cutting back on our mission we had taken part in. Being a couple. It's more then a mission though it was a real deal. Love is an important thing and I wish I could of made you believe that in me when you were here. I still hate myself for letting this diabolical thing happen.

I watched as Private returned with Kowalski behind him. "Skipper. I wasn't able to get to much information, but I can clarify that none of us caused Marlene's death. It was a mammal who had last touched her in her last few hours of life so it wasn't any of us" Kowalski reported. "Well, it's good to know that none of my men are back-stabbers. I could trust in you three for anything, were a team. Don't think I questioned you for one second" I replied. They made a smirk. Well, at least DNA tells us that none of us did it. But, now we know that you were last touched by one of your kind. I want to blame the lemur's but it just doesn't seem like something they would do. Anyone else in the zoo could of done it too, so I'm still holding onto this case. I have to get the evidence and this evidence needs to be fully revealed. The world must know what happened to you Marlene, or at least I do. I need to know what happened because of what I did to you. I know that it's my fault you felt bad before the event, but I surely didn't kill you. I love you way to much to ever do that. I just wish I would of told you what Blowhole could do to you if we were still together. It could of caused the effect's we're dealing with now. Or at least it seems. "Skipper, should we get going?" Private called. Well, I really need to stay focused on this. "Oh..yes. We're ready to go. Remember it's at the Zoovenier shop, so head there. I'll be above momentarily, I have to do something real quick" I replied. I just need a second to think about this. It's so rough and uneasy, but, I think I'll be ok. I just have to try. You are my top priority after all, Marlene. "Alright Skipper, we'll be preparing everything" Kowalski spoke. I nodded. I need to have a minute alone to think.

_Julien _**POV**-

**Marlene**. I can't believe I even thought of that stupid plan. Running away was such an idiotic plan. It got you killed. I'm afraid that everyone will think I killed you. I was with you, and I wish I would of died instead of you. You were the Sky Spirits gift, and I can't believe I let you get destroyed. I tried to help you recover, when you were laying down on the ground, still in your harmed state, I still tried to help you. I love you Marlene, and I can never forgive myself for letting this happen. I remember you telling me about Skipper and how cruel he was to you. How you two had been sharing a relationship for so long and he suddenly ended it. I wanted to help. I thought that we could start a family or something like that. It was my chance to finally be your boyfriend. My chance to make you my queen. Why didn't I wanna' stay in the zoo? I've been here for over a year now, why did I want to try going out? Why did I think everything was going to be ok? I've been such an idiot. I don't know how I could of put you through that situation. Then when we left it was ok at first, we even got to spend some time together before the event happened. I don't want to explain it. It was to horrid to watch. To watch what happened was so painful. Probably worse then what happened to you. I remember trying to bring you back here to try and get help. But every time I called nobody would respond. I went to try and get help and I had the stupid idea to leave your body for a quick minute. I don't know what happened to you then. I'm so scared. What happened?

I never meant for any of this to happen. I just love you. I always have. I wanted to be able to have a romantic relationship with you. Agree on having our own new kingdom to share together. Have Maurice keep his job and let Mort do what he does best. No matter though. Your gone. It's all my fault. But, you still deserve some respect. Skipper treated you so cruely by the way you described it. The way you were crying when you told me what happened. How sad your face was. The look in your eyes. The warm feeling of you hugging me. I miss it. I wish I could go back. You were an amazing otter and I just can't believe that this had to happen. You didn't deserve it, you were always nice to everyone. Then when I came back to where I am now, I told Maurice about what happened, but I told him not to tell anybody. We went back to where I left your body and it was gone. I still don't know how to explain what happened but it just seems that someone must of taken your body. Or maybe your body left with you on the journey to the Sky Spirits. You deserve to be a godess though. Your so talented and kind. You did nothing wrong and you definitely didn't deserve what happened to you. I'm the one who should of gotten hurt, I'm the one who shouldn't be alive today. Well, I don't know where your body is so I'm not fully sure about your state. But still, I really miss you..

"King Julien. Are you sure about this?" Maurice asked. I shook my head. "I am being very afraid to go to dis' meeting de' bossy penguin has arranged. He is de' one who had Marlene become so sad in de' first place. He should be de' one to blame" I replied. I'm afraid I'll be the one getting blamed and everyone will think I'm a murderer. I'm not! I'm not a murderer. I love life to much to cause harm to it. Nobody deserves death. I wouldn't harm any life besides a bugs. Their all that I'll accept to killing. "Well I'll be there to defend you, you know that. Plus Mort'll probably give.." I interrupted him. "No. Mort does not need to be knowing of what is to be going on. He is to young. Keep him out of dis' one" I ordered. Mort doesn't need to hear about death and depression. He's to young. He doesn't need that type of stuff. He's to childish to need to hear ANY of it. "Yes sir your majesty. But what about the meeting, how are you gonna' handle it if someone starts to blame you?". "I believe dat' I will have to be explaining what had happened. I do not know if I will be framed a murderer or if I will be perfectly fine. All dat' I know is dat' I do not want to be talking about Marlene again. It is very painful. You remember how badly I was when I came begging for help. I just wish we could of found her body" I replied. Why, oh why did this have to happen to you Marlene? Why did I have to get you to go out of the zoo. Why did I have to love you so much? We had never shared a relationship at all. Maybe the kiss you gave me that night-including the one so long ago-could of resembled some sort of start of a relationship. Oh I wish I could feel your lips again. It was such a wonderful kiss. You were an amazing creation of life. Why, oh why did this happen? Maurice nodded and went over to Mort who was playing by the rocks. I'm not capable of losing someone who adores me so much.

I took a breath. I watched the penguins habitat where the crazy penguin, Rico was. I watched as their food-bowl entrance moved to the side and the other three penguins came out of their base. They must be getting ready to go to the meeting. I'm surprised Skipper's going. Even though he created it I'm still surprised. He was rude to Marlene. Why in the world would he want to go to a meeting about her. If he was cruel to her then obviously he hates her. So why would he go? Is he going to insult her or something? Why did he even decide on the meeting? I know that he said it was about Marlene-which was all that he said-but does he know? Does he know what happened to Marlene? If he knows, then surely he'll find out that I was last with her. But why would that matter, he probably doesn't care about Marlene at all. He shouldn't of been so mean to her. She never did anything wrong. She didn't deserve any of this. This is causing such a problem to my head right now. "Maurice!" I called. I'm ready to go. I don't want to think alone about Marlene anymore. Even if this meeting is probably him asking if anyone knows where she is. If that's the case then I'll say I don't know. It's actually honest. But maybe he already knows about Marlene's death. Maybe he's going to try and find out if someone killed her. Well, I guess I'll have to confess about what happened to you Marlene. I don't want to lie about anything. Your soul doesn't need any type of disrespect like that.

"Yes sir?" Came Maurice. That was quick. "I believe dat' it is time for us to be going. I do not want Marlene's state hidden anymore. She does not deserve dat' type of stuff. It is very inappropriate. We must head off to de' meeting now" I replied. I'm ready Marlene. They can throw me in prison for what happened I don't care, but what happened to you needs to be shared. Everyone needs to know that Skipper was such a jerk to you. Then I found you in your unhappy state and I tried to make thing's better. I did, and we decided on becoming a couple and going out on a date. I should of never thought of going out into the city. It was so dangerous. We definitely wouldn't of had any of this happen if I would of just kept that in mind. It's all my fault that your not here anymore. I need to let everyone know what I've let happen. "Alright you majesty. I had Mort go to sleep so I don't believe he'll try to come" He spoke. Good decision, Mort doesn't need to hear any of the commotion that'll be going on in that gift shop. "Alright den'. Maurice, before I get us ready to go, I need to let you know something.." I started. "What's that your majesty?" He asked. "After de' event's dat' are to be happening here, if I am to be explaining what happened, I could be taken away. But I am not afraid because I want de' world to know about Marlene's death. Even if we are de' only two who know about it I want to let de' world know she is not here anymore. Or so I believe. But to de' point. If I am to be not coming back, I want you to take my role as king of de' cental park zoo". He was in aw. He does deserve it. He'd probably make better decisions then I did with you Marlene. Again I must clarify that I will NEVER forgive myself for letting this happen. "Are you sure King Julien?" He asked. "Maurice, as I said if I do not come back, you are de' new king for de' zoo. Now let us go" I instructed. He nodded and we made our way to the Zoovenier shop.

_Skipper _**POV-**

**Marlene **if your here with me, look how much of us are concerned about you. I don't know if anyone else know's about what happened to you, but still everyone's noticed you disappeared. I'm glad that all of these people came, it let's me know people are concerned with someone like you. You definitely deserve a big group like this to solve anything. It's highly necessary. I watched as everyone was talking to one-another. Most likely about you doll-face. It's about time to get this meeting started. I wasn't expecting that many people but apparently many of the animals who live in the park came, there's Phil and Mason. Ring-tail and Maurice who I'm not exactly happy are here. Of course the team. Well, that's almost everyone. I only expected maybe us, the lemurs and the chimpanzees, but it'll work. Well, lets see if the boys are ready. "Kowalski, status report" I ordered. "It seems as if most of the zoo and the friendly animals of the neighboring park have come as well. Should we begin soon sir?". "Yes, but I'll lead this meeting. I was mainly asking for approval to start. Do you find it alright men?" I asked. They nodded. I'm sure we don't need to waste any more time. I'm ready to get your name remembered Marlene. Here I go..

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. It's about time we start this meeting up" I spoke aloud. Everyone went silent. Good crowd then. "It has come to my attention that someone in here, is a murderer.." I started. I listened as some gasps were made. I held my flipper up to keep them silent. "Now. It's come to my team's attention that our friendly otter of the zoo, Marlene, has gone missing. We found her body last night out in the park. We brought her back to Kowalski's lab to try and see what was wrong with her but apparently it was decided that she..is dead". I watched many frowns appear on faces. Some were shocked. "Now. I've ordered that this meeting be held to find out exactly who did this to her. I want to know exactly what happened. I don't mean to point any flippers, but it's been shown to us that a mammal had last touched her. I want answers people. Just come out with it. Marlene doesn't deserve to have this type of problem. She doesn't deserve to have people not know who did this to her. So anyone in here, give it up". I watched as a couple confused looks appeared on several faces. Some looked like they had something to say but they didn't want to. Well, I'll just have to make them speak up now wont I? "Phil and Mason.." I started. They gulped. "You look as if your hiding something. Care to share?" I asked. They'll elaborate whether they want to or not. I'm not saying they did this to you but it's important to know exactly what happened, and get the best news that I can.

"Well, we are capable of saying that we saw her yesterday with you around noon. She ran off crying". I widened my eyes. Don't make it look as if I did it! I would never do that to anyone like Marlene, and she obviously knows I didn't do it. "Yes. She was unhappy after I talked to her about something, but I didn't cause her death. As I said a mammal last touched her. I need clues on a mammal" I replied. "How do we know your not lying?" Came one of the park-animals. "What do you mean?" I asked. "How do we know your being honest when you say that one of you birds didn't do it?". A couple of 'yeah's!' were heard. "Settle down, settle down. Look, yes I did make her cry but it's not how it would seem. I..was in a relationship with her you see. I let my fear get to me and I decided on breaking up so nobody could think we were so close to take her from me and harm her. But I didn't get to explain why I wanted to break up, so she ran away crying. That's all I know about this". "Well, what was it you wanted to explain to her?" She continues continued. Ugh, don't make me embarrass myself. "Well, my story go's like this.."

**Flashback: **_Skipper _**POV**-

**Marlene **was completely in my mind. I can't stop thinking about her, only it isn't love that's on my mind, it's worry. Ever since Blowhole had taken Julien I've figured he would attempt to take someone I have completely close to to me, Marlene that is. He could do it, that's why I'm so afraid. I know that if that were to happen I would just go and rescue her, but Blowhole could harm her, even kill her. I don't want anything cruel like that to happen to her. She's to delicate to have anything like that happen. I love her, more then anything, but I just don't want to see her getting taken away from me by Blowhole. Or even Hans. Someone from my past. I don't want to do it, but the best way to keep her safe would to be to separate myself from her. If I don't want to see her kidnapped we need to stop seeing each other that way. She'll definitely not take it well at the start, but I need to explain to her that someone could hurt her if she becomes something more then a friend. Blowhole decided Julien of all people was my _best _friend, so he would definitely take her if we were Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I wish it wouldn't be this way, but it's just for her safety. I honestly would never do this to anybody, but so she can maintain her life I need to end our relationship.

I was finished training the team, and I'm expecting her to show up some time soon. I have to maintain myself. I'm capable of doing it. It's for her protection, I can't let love get in the way, it's so she's unharmed. "Skipper?" Private called. "What is it soldier?" I asked. "You seem a bit down, is everything alright?". I made a smirk. He doesn't need to be involved, so I've got to keep this hidden. Only Marlene needs to hear my decision on this and I don't need any risk of spies. I can trust Private, but with possible cameras and camouflaged troops, who knows what could get my word out. Blowhole could hear my plan and take her away from me after I talk to her. It's so difficult to even go along with this plan, but I just have to do it. If I love her, then I'll do it. It's for her protection, it's for her protection. "I'm alright, don't worry about me soldier, worry about yourself. I've got nothing important on my mind so there's no need to worry". "Alright, but it just looks as if somethings on your mind, would it be alright if I helped by talking about it?". "Negative. There's nothing wrong Private, don't worry. Everything is alright. Just get some time to yourself then I'll have us all do something entertaining together". He smiled. Obviously he's thinking of Snow Cones. "Leave Private" I ordered. He nodded and went back into base. I looked over to Marlene's habitat. She should be awake by now. I don't want to rush anything, knowing how tragic this'll be for her. But it's something I have to do. I'll just wait for her.

She'll probably be here some time soon. I'm guessing within a few minutes. I know she'll be expecting a typical every-day morning kiss, but I just don't think I'll be able to make her happy. I know I'm not. This'll probably be almost as hard as leaving Denmark was. Telling her that we should break up, totally out of question. But it must be done. To keep my love living. Maybe sad, maybe hurt, maybe she'll think we'll never be together again, but until Blowhole admits defeat, I need to let this happen. For her protection. I went over to the gate and climbed over. I might as well be ready for her when she comes by. I know she will because she has every day. It's how well we're in a relationship. It's how hard it's gonna' be to end it. I leaned against the gate, waiting for her. I know she wont be to long, but I know that this isn't going to be something I want to rush. I've wanted to maybe add her to the team. Make her an asset. She and I, married? I love her more then anything else in the world, and it's just so difficult to go through with this. We've been dating for quite a while, maybe six months. I'm not well at keeping track of it. But I love her. Before this idea popped into my head, I was thinking about proposing to her. It's been a long while, we've spent every single day together. It's so hard to go through with this.

"Good morning Skipper, my sweet man". Marlene. Oh no. I thought I was ready but now I'm kind of afraid. Hold through soldier, it'll be ok. Once you explain why you want to do this, she'll understand. She's a very reasonable person and you can maintain through telling her. I looked at her but I didn't smile. This is going to be hard. "Hello, Marlene.." I started. I watched her sweet smile fade. "Is something wrong Skipper? You sound a little..confused". I am. Blowhole could take you at any minute. But it's my reason to defend you, and defending you will only be possible if we aren't together, it's just how it has to be. "Marlene. I don't know how to say this. It's very hard to do.." I restarted. I watched her frown begin to show. "What is it? You can tell me Skipper, I wont get mad". That's something your unsure about. Because I know for a fact that when I say these next six words, your going to hate me. "..I think we should break up.." I came out. I watched her eyes widen. "W-wait, what did you say?" She asked. I don't want to say it again, but I know I'll have to. "Marlene, you don't understand why I want to do this..". "What do you mean? We've been dating for six months, and after all this time NOW you choose to do this to me? When I've fallen completely in love? What's your problem you jerk!". I knew she'd get angry.

"Marlene please, I don't want to do this either but..". "Then why in the world did you just do it? Huh? Can you explain that to me? Look Skipper I loved you, more then anything. I've wanted to be your wife. How could you do this to me?" She interrupted. I watched a tear form in her eye. "Marlene it's not how it seems! I'm doing this for a reason, we need to remain friends for a while..". "Then why did you ever ask me out? Why! I don't understand why you would put me through this game. Your awful Skipper. I don't ever want to speak to you again!". She ran away. I watched as several tears fell to the concrete. "Marlene wait! You didn't even let me explain why I'm doing this!" I shouted. She ran faster. I want to chase after her and tell her why I'm doing this. But I know she wont let me explain. I messed up. I didn't think this would effect her that badly. She just started crying in the middle of it. I want her to know I love her. Blowhole could be watching though. What I just did probably saved her life. But it probably made her feel like nothing. I should of thought this plan through, I really messed up. I don't know what to do now. I've lost my one true love. She doesn't even know why. I was going to tell her that I would marry her if Blowhole surrendered. But, she ran. I can't stop her now. She's not mine anymore. She wont talk to me. I think I should give her a day to try and feel better, then I'll go to her and tell her why I did this. I know that she'll understand.

_Julien _**POV**-

"**Marlene **was then found later in the night by Kowalski. He brought her back to the lab and we tried to see if she was still alive. Apparently she wasn't, so we decided to burry her. But then there were humans nearby so we had to hide. Then unluckily they found her body. Soon an ambulance had showed up and Marlene was taken into it. That's the last we heard about her". So, Skipper took Marlene after I went to find help. Now I know what it must of been like to be there when Skipper did that to her. Now though I can understand his fears. When I was taken by that dolphin a lot of things went wrong, I'm sure it would be even worse if he had taken you Marlene. So, I can understand that. I did have that feeling that you were dead, there was nothing I could do to save you. The only thing is, nobody knows of what happened after those events. Now I know why you were so angry at Skipper, when I found you, you wanted me to stay to help you recover from Skipper.. You were hurt. A lot. Skipper hadn't explained himself to you quite well so you couldn't of understood the whole thing. You couldn't understand why he didn't find it safe to be with you. I think it's time I explain what happened to you, and why you ended up in the park. I know I don't want to explain it, but we all need to know what happened to you.

"..I know why she was being in de' park" I spoke. Everyone looked at me. Some people were holding many sad expressions. Some were angry. Some were confused. Skipper was interested. "Ok. Tell me Ring-Tail. Tell me how Marlene ended up in the park. Tell us how she died. Tell us how you killed her!". What! I didn't kill her! "You must be mistaken! I did not kill her! I was der' when she was hurt. I did not kill her, but I was wit' her when she was hurt. I did not do a single thing to her but help her recover after YOU made her feel bad about herself". He frowned. "I explained why I did what I did. Why don't you explain why you did what you did". I frowned. I really don't want to explain it at all. But now I've got everyone's attention. When I'm always asking people to recognize me this is NOT what I meant. I like to be known for great things. Like being the best dancer, being king, being a good boyfriend. This does not fit in with my book. "If dat' is what you are wanting. Den' fine. I will tell you how Marlene and I were going to be togeder' and be in a happy family". He gave a more angered look, but I'm sure he know's that I was there to help her recover. I was there to make her happy. I was also there when she got hurt.. "De' story is like dis'.." I started.

**Flashback: **_Julien _**POV-**

**Marlene **was fully in my mind. I don't know what it is that keeps me going to her, but I honestly love her. She is beautiful, she's smart, she's nice and she's fun. Everything she does amazes me. I can't understand what it is that keeps me attached to her. I've tried to woo her several times, but she doesn't seem attracted to me. But, I know that the Sky Spirits want me to keep trying. I know that we are meant to be and we deserve to share a relationship with each other, a close one. One of love and respect. No secrets, no lies, no hate and no arguments. I want to be able to have that kind of romance with her, and I know it would go like that considering her personality. She respects everyone, and I know we wouldn't ever cause harm to each other if we were together. Come to think of it, I don't think I want to hold onto this any longer. I know she's rejected me several times but I know that this will be the day I make her mine. I love her, more then anything. I don't think she even knows that. From the way it looks she probably thing's I want to use her. But I don't. I want to hold her, keep her and tell her that she's mine. I want to hug her, kiss her, make her my bride. I want to live with her, be with her, make love to her. No more hiding. I want to tell her how I feel. I got up from my throne and made my way to her habitat. You..will..be..mine.

I climbed over the fence and slowly walked towards her 'cave'. I found myself at the mouth of it, and I listened as I heard crying. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I heard her speak through cries. "Why did he have to use me? I never did anything wrong to him, I loved him! Why would he do this to me?". What's wrong? It breaks my heart to hear her like this. I don't think I've ever heard her like this. I've known her to always be cheery and hope for the best in things. I don't mean to be getting into her business, but I want to help her. I slowly walked in. I watched as my shadow formed against the wall of the cave in her 'room'. I heard her stop for a moment and I knew she saw my shadow. "If that's you Skipper go away! I said I never want to speak to you again!" She shouted. Oh, so it's Skipper who made her feel this way? That jerk. Marlene is amazing in every way, why would he do this to her. I walked a little closer. I heard her get up from her rocky bed. "Skipper if you don't get away right now, I'm gonna.." Then she saw me. I frowned as I saw how sad her face looked. The anger also included from her believing that it was Skipper. Obviously she hates him now. I must know what he did to my Marlene. Yes, Mine!

"What do you want Julien, I'm not in the mood to try and get hit on" She spoke through hidden cries. I just looked at her. She's so beautiful. I would beat up Skipper right now if I could, he should of never done this to her. "Well?" She asked, somewhat aggravated. "Well..I wanted to say hello. Den' I heard you were crying, so I want to help you to be feeling better" I replied. She covered her face with her paw. "Julien, this is none of your concern. You're not apart of this in any way, so could you just go? Please?". No, I wont. I wont go when your feeling like this. I suddenly grabbed her free paw. "I will not leave you when you are not being happy. You do not deserve to be left alone. Now tell me, not as your king, but tell me as your friend, what is being wrong?" I asked. I watched as a light blush appeared on her face. I madea smirk. She turned around-still letting me hold her paw-and walked me to her bed. She sat down and I sat beside her. I smiled as she showed a little happiness. "Will you be telling me? I would like to help you Marlene" I spoke through the silence. She made a slow nod. "Well, Skipper and I well..we've been in a relationship. For quite some time now really. Six months. Our Seven-month anniversary was going to be in a couple days. I went to see him a couple hours ago like I normally would. I was expecting a good morning" She started. I nodded. Nice to know that they were together..

"Continue" I instructed. "Well, I went to see him and he told me that he wanted to break up. I got so mad, I got so sad. I wanted to hit him but I didn't want to be near him. So I ran away from him after he said that. I've been here crying for a couple hours now". So, Skipper decided to break up with her, that sounds like a reasonable thing to be crying about. Why in the world would he want to break up with someone like Marlene, he sure is a lucky guy for even being able to get a girl like her. "I am sorry. Dat' does not sound like someting' I would do" I spoke. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, I would never do someting' like dat', especially to a girl like you". She blushed again. "To know what it's like after breaking up wit' someone dat' you love, I do not ever wish to find out. It is not an easy ting' I know. But maybe you didn't have some ting's you did not like about him?". She looked as if she put that into serious thought. I hope I'm not saying anything to get her mad. I'm trying my best to be a better gentleman then I would normally be, a rude and demanding king. "Well, I don't like how he's afraid that something so..impossible, could happen" She spoke. "Yes, his fears are someting' dat' really get to me too, it annoys me sometimes". "I don't like his assumption of everyone being a spy, or an enemy, or even some kind of diabolical nemesis from the past" She added. "Yes, I remember what it was like when he met me. He was to be never trusting me, and I do not tink' dat he trusts me now eider', it is strange".

She nodded. I think I'm actually making her feel better. I hope so. Because I'm more concerned with HER feelings right now, not mine. "You know Marlene. I tink' dat' you are an amazing person, you are smart, funny, pretty and just fun to be around. You are amazing. I do not know why Skipper would give you up. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You are an amazing person, and do not let someone tell you oderwise', you do not deserve dos' jerks. You are nice and you use your life positively, I think you deserve de' BEST of tings', and you defiantly do not deserve de' harm caused to you. Skipper is not being smart for what he did to you. He should of believed in you more. You are truly a goddess, you should not have to deal wit' de' people like Skipper. You are fantastic". I watched as she looked up from her lap and looked over to me. She looked as if she was about to cry again, but not from Skipper. More like because of what I said, and I'm not trying to get her to be my girl, I'm just telling her what I honestly think of her. An amazing girl who deserves the highest amount of authority in things. I felt her hug me. It was so warm. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her cry onto my shoulder.

"You didn't need to say that Julien. That's to kind" She spoke through her sobs. I smiled. At least I'm making her feel a bit better now. That's my primary goal right now. All I want right now is for her to feel better. I now realize I was going to come here and act how I normally would around her, some kind of pushy guy who would be figured a bad boyfriend. But now I just feel different. I feel as if I shouldn't care about anything right now but her, or at least making her feel better. I don't like the idea of her being like this and it's just sickening to have to know about. I'm just glad that I'm helping her recover already. A bit quicker then I thought it would take but I don't care, as long as I'm with her at the moment and she's happy, I'm happy. "You're not as strange as you normally would be Julien. What's making you change all of a sudden?" She asked, wiping away a couple tears in her eyes. "Well, to be being honest, I like you as you probably already know, and when I came here I heard you crying. It was to be tearing my heart out to hear you being sad. You are someone dat' I like. A lot! You make me happy, even if we are no more den' friends. I like you so much dat' I have actually been holding dis' crush on you for a while. Now I know why you were rejecting me" I replied.

"Why then?" She asked jokingly. I smirked. "Der' are being two reasons. One is dat' I was being a selfish and unkind king to everyone. Two is dat' you had Skipper. I never knew you two were dating but I always had de' feeling. If I would of known dat' he was to be dating you I probably wouldn't of sounded like da' big jerk dat' I have always been". She smiled. "There is a third reason" She spoke. I looked to her eyes. "..and dat' reason would be?". She looked at me with a bright and happy face. "You're very funny. I've sort of held an attraction towards you before and during my dating with Skipper. The only reason I never told you was because you weren't exactly the nicest person around, to be honest. It was my only struggle with you that mademe sort of..decide on Skipper. You are cuter then him, just to let you know". I smiled wider. At least she's making me feel sexy. She blushed. "Marlene. I am mainly here to help you feel better. To be being honest I was going to come here and try to ask you out again. Den' as I said I heard you crying, so dat' idea just disappeared. All I want to do now is make sure dat' you are ok. I know dat' I have been a bit of a jerk in de' past, but can we maybe forget about dat'? Do not let me in here just so I can have my way, let me talk to you to help you. You are all dat' matters to me right now, and I do not want to see you in any more harm den' you are now". She smiled.

"Well, it wasn't that harsh. I didn't get hurt or anything.." She replied. I frowned. I put my free paw where her heart would be. "..but you were harmed here. Dat' is where most of your pain is. Your heart. You are not able to control what and who you like, and when someting' negative go's on about it, it harms you worse den' any oder' pain in de' world. Not even getting killed. Being hurt in de' heart because of emotional reasons is far worse den' dealing with real pain. De' reason why is because when you are in pain from injury, you are most likely able to recover after a short time. But when it comes to de' heart and de' mind, it get's very confusing. It's scary, it's painful, it's unwanted and is very hard to lose. De' pain in dose' areas are what make you feel worse about yourself. I am here now to make sure you do not have so much pain in dose' areas. Pain is not someting' you want to hold on to. You want to hold on to someone you love. Skipper was not able to do dat' job, him being unsure of dis' knowledge, but I am here for you now. I do not care if you are pretty, or smart, or rich or even if your a lemur or not. You are Marlene, you are precious just da' way you are. I can see dat'. I am now here to help you see dat'. Do you see it Marlene?".

She was smiling and some tears were ready to fall out of her eyes again. "Because the heart is where the language of love is isn't it? When love is spoken harshly, your heart is where most of the damage is done isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. I hadn't even fully thought like that. "When you are feeling passion and happiness, your heart blossoms and begins to show itself off trough' your attitudede. Dat' is why when you get a boyfriend you are happy, but den' you get confused some time after de' relationship starts. You are unsure if dey' are who dey' really are. When de' relationship works out your heart is experiencing a lot of love, and dat' is why you are happy. Den' when you lose your mate, your heart is den' in loss, so you begin to feel sad. Dat' loss is in your heart for so long, and it is very hard to get dat' loss out of der'. I know dat' you may not understand dis' Marlene, but just like every oder' heart in de' world, Ny Foko No Mitney". She gave a confused look. "Dat' is my home land language meaning my heart speaks de' language of love". She smiled. "..and so does yours" I added. "Ny Foko..No Mitney" She spoke. I smiled. I would love to teach her my language. But I just want her to know I love her. "Tiako Ianao" I spoke. She gave another confused look. I made a short laugh. "I love you". She smiled. "That means I love you?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Tiako Ianao Julien" She spoke, and I soon found her lips on mine.

_Julien _**POV-**

"**Marlene **was with you for how long?" Skipper asked. "I do not know, but we were talking about de' meaning of love for quite some time, and we den' had our kiss as I just said" I replied. "You kissed my girl as quick as that?" He came back. "Hold on der' Skipper, she kissed me. Plus you were to be breaking up wit' her in de' first place so do not be pointing de' fingers at me". "Flippers actually" Kowalski stated. I rolled my eyes. "Alright Julien. That explains what happened to Marlene after I broke up with her-because of possibilities of Blowhole!-but what about being outside of the zoo? Why did she end up dead later that night? How did she end up there in the first place? Why should I believe you had nothing to do with it?". I sighed. "I can say dat' I did not kill her, but I can not say it is not my fault she was out of de' zoo" I replied. A couple gasps. "So you are apart of the scheme!" Skipper shouted. "No! I would never hurt her. I would never place a paw on her wrongly. I'm just saying..dat' I may of convinced her to leave the zoo wit' me". A couple whispers. "Elaborate Julien" Skipper ordered. You don't have to be so defensive, I had nothing to do with her death for Sky Spirit's sake!

"Well, when I was to be wit' her, we started to connect. We were beginning our relationship as boyfriend-girlfriend and, well, I tought' dat' we could go somewhere more..wit' style" I spoke. Confused faces. "I mean, I was to be telling her dat' we go somewhere more fun and romantic. One dat' would be for her. It was a stupid idea, I know dat', it is what got her to leave de' zoo in de' first place. She was telling to me she was afraid of coming in contact with Skipper so she was agreeing to it. We were in love, we were confused and we were afraid dat' everyone was going to get frustrated about everything. Afraid dat' everyone would assume I was trying to cause harm to Skipper. Marlene was not wishing for revenge, but she did want someone to make her feel better. Me". Skipper was scratching his beak. "Well tell me Ring-Tail. What exactly happened to her after she got out of the zoo. Tell me how she died and how she could agree to going with you. For why she was in with the idea with you". I nodded. "I will finish de' story.." I started.

**Flashback: **_Julien _**POV-**

**Marlene **and I kissing. This is a moment that's never seen possibilities. But I don't care, it's way to enjoyable. Her mouth of mine, this kiss we're sharing. It feels so right, but it just seems so confusing. I've never seen this coming, and I'm just surprised she even took the dive in. She did not me, I mean I'm loving this, but I never planned on kissing her right away. It ended longer then I thought it would. I'm surprised I even got her to do that to me. I know I told her that I was now here just to make her feel better, but I feel like it's mixing with the first reason I was coming here. Like, I'm asking her out in a way, but to make her feel better about herself. To let her know she doesn't have to be afraid to be alone, because I've been doing that for my entire life. She'd be the first girl I've ever dated. The only one is what I'm hoping. I see a bright future for us. Marlene smiled. "That was fun.." She started. I nodded. I'm just amazed that even happened. I wasn't expecting it so soon, at all actually! I've only dreamed over it ever happening. Well I guess it's a 'Dream-Come-True'. She sat there, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. So beautiful, so willing, so..mine. "Marlene.." I added on. She looked back to me.

"..I'm sorry if that was a bit forward, I was just so angry about Skipper, and I just have no idea what to do now. You being here to help me and how romantic it is, I just wanted to do it" She continued. "Marlene.." I restated. I'm trying to talk to you. I enjoyed it don't over think about it. "I'm sorry, I knew you liked me and if it was way to fast for you then I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself" She went on. "Marlene, please I'm trying to tell you something" I spoke with a bit of a louder tone. She went silent. I hope I didn't scare her, or make her think I'm mad. I'm only in love and happy. No other feeling in the world right now. Just in love. "I loved it. I was not expecting dat' but, it was enjoyable. I did not expect you to be taking de' dive in, but I do not care. I am here to make you feel better Marlene and I do not want to have you feel bad in any way at all" I spoke. She smiled again. "Come to tinking' of it, Marlene. How would you feel if we maybe..went out of de' zoo and had a little date" I asked. A shocked look went to her face. "Julien, you know I would love to but don't I go insane out of the zoo? Aren't I not my true self?" She returned. I frowned. That's right, she go's ballistic when she has that large amount of freedom. But it's strange because it isn't even that much of freedom, it's more likely nature connecting. Then of course surrounding the natured area is the business. Full or buildings, cars, people..and adventure!

"Yes Marlene. But do you not know dat' der' are giant buildings surrounding de' park? Dat' der' are many people and tings' dat' we would need to stay hidden from? It is not as free as it felt. Der' are many tings' we could do togeder', but der' are still de' people dat' we would need to watch out for. You went out of captivity for de' first time of your life, and obviously because you never knew what it was like being outside of captivity, you tought' dat' it was a free world and you were capable of doing whatever you wanted. It was just de' rush of freedom. I know what it is like when you feel dat' you are not held to anyting' anymore. But dis' is not like Madagascar where you would probably be totally insane Marlene. Dat' is where de' freedom is. In de' homeland. Very little people, and we can do whatever we want because dey' tink' dat' dat' is what we do' der', and it is. Here in New York, it is not very open. Der' are many fun tings' we could do togeder' but as I said, der' are tings' we have to watch out for". She nodded. "I'm guessing that because it was the first time out, I was so free, there was nature, life everywhere. It was so beautiful not having to stare at the walls of the zoo. Instead seeing the beauty of nature. That's what got to me. But, you are right. I was a bit overexcited and I wasn't paying attention to the people who could find me like that. Or in general. Now I know that it isn't exactly that safe out there. It's still going to be as amazing as I've ever been out, but I'll know that I can't roam free and not worry about anything". I smiled. This is going to be a fun date.

_Julien _**POV-**

**"Marlene **and I left de' zoo and my idea had actually worked. Because she had de' feeling dat' der' was nothing to be worried about dat' is why she went so insane all of de' times dat' she got out. Den' when she realized dat' it was not as free as it felt, it suddenly got to her dat' she couldn't have da' ability to do dat'. I know dat' it sounds stupid and all, but it actually worked. Den' we went several places and had fun. We spent most of de' late afternoon and de' night togeder'. It was actually noting' to worry about for Marlene. She didn't go insane. I had to remind her dat 'several times as she said dat' de' feeling was beginning again. But she did not ever go insane trough' de' time dat' we spent togeder'. It was being fun" I spoke. A few people gave a couple surprised faces. I'm surprised that my plan worked also. Skipper walked from the sides of the room back and forth. "Alright, I believe that's a reasonable explanation to why she was out of the zoo. But you still haven't told us. How did she get hurt? How did she die?" Skipper asked. He sounded like he was begging more than ordering. Painfully, that's how. "Well.." I continued.

**Flashback: **_Julien _**POV-**

**Marlene **and I were coming back from the long night. We spent so much time together and I can't believe how much fun it was. I still can't believe you left the zoo and you haven't changed. I guess it's safe to say we can do this more often. Well, maybe I'll need to remind you that we need to remain alert, but I'm sure we can maintain. I felt her paw in mine. This is wonderful. We made it back to the park, or we're nearly there. We just have to cross the street and we'll be right back in the park, completely safe, and can call this adventure something we might be able to try again. "I had a lot of fun Julien, I'm glad you took me out. I'm still surprised I haven't gone wacko since we left the zoo. But after so long we've got to go home. Maybe even spend a couple more minutes together before we have to depart from each other" She spoke. I made a short laugh. "Long enough so I can give you a good-night kiss, my sweet" I replied. "Oh, Julien stop" She spoke while blushing. I just laughed. An amazing night at that, and I'm surprised how it's still going on! Is it even midnight yet? No matter, I'm having fun with the one I love. "Hey, Julien. Wanna' race back home?" She asked. Hah, sounds like a challenge I'd like to take. "You are so on!" I shouted. I let go of her paw and got myself ready. I think I'll let her win, I want her to be happy after Skipper did that to her. I'll start leading at first then I'll start to fall behind. Sounds reasonable.

She got herself ready to run and we looked forward. The park was probably less then a minute from reaching. The zoo maybe two or three. No matter I'll tell her she wins in the middle, I want to kiss her outside of the zoo before we go back in. "Good luck" I told her. She nodded. "Go!" She shouted. I ran intensely fast and was completely beating her. I ran across the street and looked back to her. She was just about to reach the sidewalk. Suddenly I heard a car coming. "Marlene wait! Der' is a car wait, wait! MARLENE!" I shouted. But, it was to late. The car was going WAY above the speed limit and was driving on the wrong side of the road. Because there were buildings blocking Marlene's view that's probably why she couldn't see the car coming. Why was he driving like that? Wait, is Marlene ok? I hope so, because I don't know if she was behind or in front of the car. Please be behind it, I don't want you hurt. I ran back across the street and found her body lying down against the sidewalk. She's been hit. That driver, that Drunk driver, just hit my one true love. How could this happen? She's bleeding heavily but I don't know if she's alive. Oh please tell me you're ok Marlene. "Marlene, are you ok?" I asked, completely frightened. She didn't say anything. She didn't even move. Why oh why did this have to happen to you Marlene? Why did I ever think about coming out of the zoo? We could of had a date there instead of out here. It's to dangerous. Why, oh why my precious Marlene!

I can't worry about that now, I've got to get help. I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. "Marlene, it is going to be ok, I will find help" I told her. But I didn't get any response. I ran as fast as I could into the park, making sure that what just happened to Marlene wouldn't happen to me. Oh Marlene, why oh why must this of all thing's happened? You're to delicate to lose, please wake up and tell me your alive, please! I ran quickly through the park, quicker then I thought I could. This is a matter of life and death, I need to hurry! She could already be dead, but I don't care they could bring her back to life if she were gone. I just have to believe. The Sky Spirits wouldn't of let this happen to me if they didn't like Marlene. Why did you decide on that Drunk Driver? Why did you decide to not let me have Marlene? Why did I not get hit? What gave you that decision? Why, why? WHY! I don't know what's going on right now. It's such a blur. One minute we're having a fantastic date and we're coming home from it, the next I see myself carrying you and begging for you to speak to me. The zoo isn't to far now. "Can anybody help?" I shouted. This is important that she get immediate medical attention. "Don't worry Marlene, I'll get you help" I repeatedly told her sleeping body. She probably can't hear a single word I'm saying. I can't believe that this had to happen. I need to get help. "I'll be right back Marlene, I am going to be getting help" I told her. I ran as fast as I could back into the zoo. Please dear Sky Spirits let her be ok when I get back..

_Skipper _**POV-**

"**Marlene **got hit by a car?" I asked Julien. He nodded. He covered his eyes. "I just cannot believe dat' dis' had to happen to Marlene" He spoke through cries. Wow. He must not of done it after all. It was the works of a drunk driver. Julien wiped his eyes. "Den' when I went to get help I found Maurice. He came wit' me back out to de' park and we could not find any trace of Marlene's body. It was gone. De' rest of de' night I was crying to myself dat' I let dat' happen to her. Why did I tale her out of de' zoo? Dis' is all my fault.." He pouted. I frowned. "Julien, it wasn't your fault. It was your decision to try and help her recover from something I did to make her unhappy. You were a true gentleman. You don't have any blame in this. It was all the drunk drivers' fault" I defended. He really doesn't mean harm. He only tried to help, he didn't cause ANY harm to her. Only help. The humans are our enemy on this. At least that certain individual. "But I just do not know where Marlene's body went after. You said you had found her in her harmed state correct?" Julien asked. I nodded. "Den' she was to be healed, but not alive? By Kowalski?" He added on. I slowly nodded, frown across my beak. "Oh Sky Spirits.." He cried. "We..had her body. We tried to see if she was alive but to Kowalski's machines she was either moments away from death, already dead or punctured into a Coma because of the pain caused" I told him. He looked back to me. "So, she could still be..alive?" He asked. I frowned. "If we still had her body I could say yes. But, we tried to burry it. We assumed she wouldn't wake up so we agreed on a burial.." I started.

**Flashback: **_Skipper _**POV-**

**Marlene **slowly landed in the ditch we dug. It isn't great to be doing this, but we need to do this. "What are we gonna' tell everyone?" Private asked. I wiped my eyes. "I don't know soldier, but, we'll need to say that we found her inexplicably wounded out here in the park and we had no ability to revive her, the only respectful thing we had left to do was to properly bury her" I replied. This is just awful. Seeing my one true love in this condition is just something I can't handle. I don't know who could of done this to you Marlene, I just don't understand who in the right mind would do something as maniacal as that? My sweet, delicate Marlene. This is such a tragedy. "Are there any words anyone would like to say?" Kowalski asked. I shook my head. Enough has already been done. We don't need to cause any more harm to your body Marlene. I love you to much to keep you from your grave. It's a serious thing, this is. I don't know why this ever had to happen. Was it someone attacking you? Was it accidental? Was it natural? Was it suicide? Please don't be that last one, I'd feel to much apart of the blame if it was that last one. Plus it's just way to unlikely, I don't think you would ever harm yourself Marlene.

"Well then, maybe we should.." Kowalski started. "Penguins?". Oh no, humans. "Run boys, we'll come back to bury her when they've left" I told them. They nodded and slid towards the darkness of the night. I slid to behind a tree nearby. I want to make sure your body is unharmed Marlene. The humans walked towards the ditch. Oh no, they're going to find your body. I don't want to see this. They stopped right where I didn't want them to go, and they looked down. I could see the horror appear on the woman's face. The man just frowned and held the woman. "I'll call 911" She spoke. She pulled out a cell-phone and dialed in the appropriate numbers. Some silence. They're going to do something I don't want to happen. Please just leave her body be, I want to bury it. Don't cause any harm to it. leave her alone. "Hi I'm at Central Park and my boyfriend and I found a ditch with some animal in it. I don't know if it's alive but it obviously needs immediate medical attention. Is there any way an animal-hospital could send an ambulance to try and help it?" She asked. "I'll hope so. This critter really needs the help. Totally got attacked, or something" The man rambled on. "Ok thank you, it means a lot" She spoke, then hung up. She's going to get Marlene taken away. I can't believe this.

_Skipper _**POV-**

"**Marlene **was then taken into an ambulance and escorted away. I was going to try and chase after the van but there were to many people around to be able to sneak by everyone. It was a mission I just had no capability of going after" I finished. Everyone was in shock. I know I was. To be there with all of those people, to see blood dripping from her still-healing wounds as she was carried into the ambulance was just so indescribable. I just hate myself for not going after her body. Now we have no idea where she is, and we can't even try to find her due to publicity probably getting in on it. She is probably the only known otter in the city after-all so any of the fans of her here at the zoo will probably be trying to get some information on what happened to their favorite zoo-animal. This was none of my fault, none of Julien's. Nobodies. Just the idiotic Americans who decide on drinking while driving. I hope he burns in hell for what he did to you Marlene. "Was there any reason why this had to be?" Private asked. I shook my head. "She's had this done to her For a Reason. I just want to know why her. Any one of us deserve it a lot more than her. She was basically god's gift. Why this had to happen is unknown. But, let's remember Marlene. For the times she's been here. For the times she's helped us. For the times she's been kind, and for the times we've shared together. She did all of those things For a Reason, and that reason may be unknown, but still holds her heart close to ours. We should remember her as 'Marlene the Trecierous', for she was one of a kind". Everyone nodded. We're all in a serious loss now. Goodbye Marlene.

**~Break~**

Apologies if this was already read, I just re-uploaded it because of grammer and unspaced words. There may still be some that I missed so please excuse that. Now I will advertise the happy ending. Just read below and enjoy.

**~Alternate Ending~**

_Skipper _**POV-**

**Marlene**. I just don't understand how and why this of all things had to happen. You were amazing in so many ways. I mean now I may know what happened to you, but I just don't understand how this of all thing's could of happened to you of all people. You were so delicate and special, you didn't deserve any of the thing's which took place yesterday. I just hope your in a better place now. I went over to the couch. I was in the Headquarters with the rest of the team. Everyone of us are in an awful mood now. We were hoping for something less..harmful, but it seems as if our wishes just can't come true. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The first-and obvious-thing on was the news, the only thing I can say really interests Kowalski and I. Rico and Private are more for the childish cartoons. Not so much for serious things like the news. "In local news 26 year old Jacob Grahm was sentanced to jail for eightysix years for driving drunk, damnage to over three-hundred thousand dollars of public propety, hit-and-run, assault on a police officer, hitting two people with his car and hitting an animal from the Central Park Zoo. More news on that in just a moment. The people that were hit by this driver were reported in recovery at Harlem Hospital, they seem alive and unharmed." Marlene. I covered my eyes.

"And tonight's big story, the life of an animal from the Central Park Zoo saved by local residents Nicholas Wright and Michelle Anderson". "What!" I called. Could this be Marlene? Is she alive? I turned up the volume. "Boy's come see this!" I shouted. They slowly made their way over. "They were out and about minding their own bussiness and suddenly they found a ditch with an Otter in it. Apparently that Otter was from the Central Park Zoo. They called for assitance and help arrived within ten minutes. The Otter was taken to the Heart of Chelsea animal hospital and has now been reported in recovery. It's been believed that the drunk driver Jacob Grahm was the one who ran over this poor animal. The little girl is expected to be fully recovered within two weeks so anybody who was a fan of Marlene the Otter from the Central Park Zoo, expect your favorite Otter back by then". I turned off the TV. "She's alive.." I whispered. "She's alive!" They yelled. I felt hugs going around. I can't believe it, she's alive. After all she's been through she's still alive. Maybe the world hasn't ended her life. Thank god for that.

**~Fin..**


End file.
